A Reverend and a Metrovick
A Reverand and a Metrovick'' ''is the 26th episode of the Jimmy the Jinty Series. Synopsis A new Diesel engine is named by a famous author, but trouble is already on the horizon for the new engine, before he reaches Euston. Extended Plot It was a drizzly day at the harbor. April showers were damping the rails and made it difficult to get heavy trains moving. High winds have made the conditions of sea rather dangerous and set up many fishing boats risk the stormy weather. This meant there was little to shunt in terms of fish and this gave Simon the opportunity to have a well deserved rest in his nice dry shed. As Simon became comfortable and his crew left him to have their lunch, Ken the Standard 4 Mogul arrived. Ken asked Simon that how are things and Simon says that it was rather damp and there was no fish train to organize but he was not bothered because he had been working hard and he can rest. As the two engines begun their small talk the subject of the engines at Euston sheds soon cropped up. Simon missed his old friends dearly but Ken soon interrupted and said that they were expecting a deilvery of a new diesel engine at Euston. Simon asked how did Ken know and Ken told him the story. At a run down shed on the out skirts of London, a new diesel engine was having trouble. He was fairly new and compare to the steam engines he looked more modern. His overall appearance is rather odd though. He was very long for one thing and unusually flat faced, he was shaped like a carriage. Even more unusual were his bogie wheels, he had and odd set which made him a Co-BO wheel arrangement. The diesel was not happy, he had been suffering from engine trouble ever since he was built. It had been blamed on teething troubles but that excuse has been overused and engineers realized that it was becoming a more continuous problem. The diesel tried had in everything that he did, he refused to give up. But it all proved to be too much when he broke down at the points near the sheds. The steam engines did not like this and thought that the stupid diesels were just making the railway worse and they should not be here. The diesel felt defenseless and was shunted into a siding and left on his own. He remained silent in the sheds for several days until one day a gentleman in filthy overalls came to speak to him. He had been on a rail tour the day before and as a thank you to the Standard 3 Tank that took him, he offered to clean the engine. The gentleman tried to talk to the diesel but the diesel refused and remained silent. the gentleman asked what was the diesel's name. The diesel looked at the gentleman in his filthy overalls, he gave in and found his voice. he whispered that he has no name. the gentleman was surprised that nobody has named the diesel. The gentleman then offered a few names but the diesel politely declined them all. The diesel sighed that steam engines say that he does not deserve a name because he does not work hard enough. The gentleman frowned as he glanced at the steam engines on shed. The diesel continued to explain that it was not his fault and that his engine keeps on breaking down. The gentleman sympathized with the diesel until he smiled once again when Ken backed down into the yard. the gentleman explained that steam engines fell naturally threatened that diesels are arriving but not all of then are bad tempered. Ken for example is kind hearten, talk to him then you will realize that not all steam engines are defensive and impertinent. The diesel seemed impressed on the advice he had been given.The gentleman went back thinking of a name for the diesel. He looked at the odd sets of bogies the diesel had. The gentleman asked if the diesel wanted to be called http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/BoCo%7CBoCo. The diesel pondered over the name but was not too struck on it. He explained that it was cleaver but it only means him backwards. The diesel said that the people do call his class Metrovicks. The gentleman was more interested by the name BoCo but eventually came up with the name Vick. The diesel was pleased with the name and asked to be called it. The gentleman officially name him "Vick the Metrovick Type 2 Electric Co-Bo electric locomotive". Just then the gentleman was called over to the large tank engine. He bid farewell to Vick and said to keep his spirits up and to never give up. Vick called out good bye and said thank you. The gentleman waved good bye but kept muttering the name BoCo. Vick's driver soon arrived and teased that he was not star struck, Vick asked why. His driver explained that that was the Reverend Wilbert Vere Awdry. He writes stories to children and Vick exclaims if he would base a character on him and his driver replaied that maybe. Soon Den arrived with the engineers' train, workmen who were experienced inmending new diesel engines. Vick was pleased to see a fellow diesel and instantly begun talking to him. Den soon said that the steam engines are awful but got cut short when Ken interrupted. Den soon left. Vick departed to Euston. ken was pleased to see Vick go but could not help wonder what Den was up to. Simon became cross about Den and the two engines begun their talk about Vick. If Vick sticks too close to Den the other engines would not like it. Characters *Simon *Ken *Vick *Reverend Wilbert W. Awdry *Kentish *The Unnamed Standard 3 *Den *Britannia (unnamed) *Jimmy (does not speak) *Ivatt (does not speak) *Fred (does not speak) *William (does not speak) *Babs (does not speak) *John (cameo) *BoCo (mentioned) *Sixteen (deleted scene) Locations *Outskirts of London *Docks *Euston Sheds Trivia *The Reverend W. Awdry is known for calling one of the Metrovick Class 2 BoCo. *In a deleted scene, John passes Awdry and Vick while they were talking. *In another set of deleted scenes, Sixteen was shown to pass Simon and Ken while they were at the yards. The other showed him whistling and then stopping beside Simon and Ken. Goofs *Coming soon. Gallery AReverend&AMetrovickTitleCard.png|Title Card AReverend&AMetrovick1.png AReverend&AMetrovick2.png AReverend&AMetrovick3.png AReverend&AMetrovick4.png AReverend&AMetrovick5.png AReverend&AMetrovick6.png AReverend&AMetrovick7.png AReverend&AMetrovick8.png AReverend&AMetrovick9.png AReverend&AMetrovick10.png AReverend&AMetrovick11.png AReverend&AMetrovick12.png AReverend&AMetrovick13.png AReverend&AMetrovick14.png AReverend&AMetrovick15.png AReverend&AMetrovick16.png AReverend&AMetrovick17.png AReverend&AMetrovick18.png AReverend&AMetrovick19.png AReverend&AMetrovick20.png AReverend&AMetrovick21.png AReverend&AMetrovick22.png AReverend&AMetrovick23.png AReverend&AMetrovick24.png AReverend&AMetrovick25.png AReverend&AMetrovick26.png AReverend&AMetrovick27.png AReverend&AMetrovick28.png AReverend&AMetrovick29.png AReverend&AMetrovick30.png AReverend&AMetrovick31.png AReverend&AMetrovick32.png AReverend&AMetrovick33.png AReverend&AMetrovick34.png AReverend&AMetrovick35.png AReverend&AMetrovick36.png AReverend&AMetrovick37.png AReverend&AMetrovick38.png AReverend&AMetrovick39.png AReverend&AMetrovick40.png AReverend&AMetrovick41.png AReverend&AMetrovick42.png AReverend&AMetrovick43.png AReverend&AMetrovick44.png AReverend&AMetrovick45.png AReverend&AMetrovick46.png AReverend&AMetrovick47.png AReverend&AMetrovick48.png AReverend&AMetrovick49.png AReverend&AMetrovick50.png AReverend&AMetrovick51.png AReverend&AMetrovick52.png AReverend&AMetrovick53.png AReverend&AMetrovick54.png AReverend&AMetrovick55.png AReverend&AMetrovick56.png AReverend&AMetrovick57.png AReverend&AMetrovick58.png AReverend&AMetrovick59.png Deletedscene3.png|Deleted Scene Deletedscene5.png|Deleted Scene Deletedscene4.png|Deleted Scene Deletedscene6.png|Deleted Scene SAM_7271.JPG SAM 7246.jpg SAM 7258.jpg SAM 7242.jpg SAM 7248.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:British Railways